Undertale
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: Undertale with my O.C.. Spoilers to true pacifist ending. O.C.XFrisk.
1. Chapter 1

Here is Don's full bio.

Name:Don Skeleton.

Nickname(s): "The Hybrid" by the kids of the orphanage.

Age: 14.

Species: Skeleton/Human Hybrid.

Gender:Male

Where they live: (on surface) Orphanage.(underground) Sans and Papyrus's place.

APPEARANCE

Clothing: Hoodie without zipper with a water droplet on the chest and a mountain on the pockit, a headband with a tornado on it, a pair of shorts with a fire imblum on it, and a pair of tennis shoes.

Eye color: White.

Hair: a light brown color.

Skin: White.

Notable Features: Scar on his torso.

Soul Color: Rainbow (Before you say anything,he is a hybrid so LOOPHOLE).

BATTLE

Attack:2

Defence:1

EXP: 5

LOVE:1

Magic: Rainbow magic.

Weapons:3 headed Flail.

Strengths: Working hard and making puns.

Weaknesses: Gets tired easily.

Fighting Style: Elemental.

Items: Burnt frying pan and empty gun.

PERSONALITY/RELATIONSHIPS

Personality towards humans: Likes them as long as they are nice.

Towards strangers: Greets them with a smile.

Family: Non he can remember.

Love interest: Frisk.

Likes:Flowey ,Goat Mom,Sans,Papyrus,Goat Mom's pies,Sans's puns, and Papyrus's spaghetti.

Dislikes: The Fight button,Genoside runs,Chara, and Asgore's patheticness.

Habits/Bad Habits: Remembers all timelines.

Fears: Genoside runs.

STORY

Backstory: Don was abandoned by family for he was hunted by humans after his father was killed. At the orphanage he was bullied by all the kids except one who was in a wheelchair. His name was James. One day the main bully,Fred (a.k.a I can do anything because I'm 's favorite), pushed James out of his wheelchair and he had his posse roll him around in it. So Don blasted Fred with a bolt of water. Fred's posse chased Don out of the orphanage and to a trail. Don kept running thinking that Fred's posse was still behind him. The posse had turned back knowing they wouldn't see him again anytime soon.

Goals/Purpose:To protect those who can't protect themselves.

Job: "Don's Grill and Chill" at The Ruins,Snowdin,Waterfall,Hotland,and soon on the Surface.

Please enjoy.

_Long ago, two races ruled the earth: HUMANS and Monsters. One day war broke out between the two races. After a long Battle the humans were victorious. They sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell. It didn't save them because a hybrid was born and grew up amongst them for a few years until it fell into the underground. Many years later… MT. EBOTT 201X. Legends say those who climb the mountain never return._


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk: What is this place?

_Frisk looks around. _

Frisk: Well, I better get moving.

_She goes through a doorway and sees Flowey. _

Flowey: Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. Your new to the underground aren't you?

Frisk: No dip Sherlock.

Flowey: Well, someone needs to show you how things work down here. Gess little old me will have to do.

_Frisk's soul appears in front of her._

Flowey: See that heart. That's your soul, it starts out weak but it gets stronger the more L.V. you have.

Frisk: What's that?

Flowey: What's L.V. you ask? Why LOVE of course. Do you want some LOVE?

Frisk: YES!

_Flowey summons his "Friendliness Pellets". _

Flowey: Down here LOVE is shared by little white "Friendliness Pellets". Move around, catch as many as you can!

_Frisk runs into all of them and loses all of her health except one_.

Flowey: You idiot. IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!

_Flowey summons Pellets all around Frisk._

Flowey: NOW DIE!

_Frisk is scared as Flowey laughs maniacally. Suddenly, the pellets are gone. Flowey screams like a skweeky toy as he is hit by a fireball. A gout lady walks out of the shadows._

?: What a terrible creature attacking such innocent youth. Do not be afraid my child. I'm Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.

?: Toriel, Can I put these down now?

Toriel: Yes Don, you can.

Don: Thanks.

_Frisk sees a few friendliness pellets roll across the ground making her jump. _

Don: Sorry if I scared you.

Toriel: Well we better get going.

Frisk: Okay

_They all go into the Ruins and Frisk presses the star._

Voice: The ruins Loom over you filling you with DETERMINATION.


	3. Chapter 3

_Toriel does a puzzle._

Toriel: In the Ruins, you will encounter many puzzles. But do not worry, I have put signs on the right switches. Also, you have Don with you.

Don: I'll help you in fights.

_Frisk does the next puzzle on her own._

Toriel: Good job Frisk. Exelent.

Don: Your name is Frisk, huh?

Frisk: Yes.

Don:Thats a beutiful name. How old are you?

Frisk: 14.

Don: So am I. Are you going to kill anyone?

Frisk: No, it would brake my pasifist thoughts.

Don: I'm a pasifist to.

_They both go into the next room and see a dummy._

Toriel: In the underground, you will encounter monsters that may wish to harm you or block your way. During this you will enter a fight. When in a fight you should strike up a friendly conversation until I come to save you. Try it out on this dummy.

_Frisk and Don walk up to the dummy, Frisk holding Don's hand. They enter a fight with the dummy. Frisk's soul appears in front of her. She looks at Don's and half of his soul is gone. Frisk presses the ACT button and presses TALK. _

Frisk: Hi Dummy, how you doing?

Voice: You talk to dummy. It doesn't seem much for conversation. Toriel seems happy with you.

_The fight ends._

Toriel: Good job. You talked to the dummy.

_Frisk and Don make it through some puzzles and monsters. Toriel tells Frisk to walk to the end of the hall without her. She does with Don and sees Toriel behind a pillar. Toriel then leaves for real after giving Frisk a phone. Both Frisk and Don came upon a ghost pretending to sleep._

Voice: A ghost is pretending to sleep. Move it with force?

Frisk: No

Voice: You kindly ask the ghost to move.

_Frisk and Don enter the fight and their soul's appear._

Voice: Here comes Napstablook.

_Frisk presses CHEER._

Frisk: Your a great guy Napstablook.

Don: Yeah dude

Napstablook: heh…

_Napstablook cries and one of his tears hits Frisk who health goes down to 17. Frisk presses CHEER._

Frisk: Your the best.

Don: Your Awesome!

Napstablook: heh… heh…

_The words "NOT REALLY FEELING UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY." appear in front of them. Frisk and Don both press the CHEER button at the same time._

Both: You can do it Napstablook!

Napstablook: Let me try. I call it the "Dapper Blook". Do you like it?

Both: We love it.

Napstablook: Oh gee…

_The fight ends._

Napstablook: I usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around. But today I met somebody nice. Oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way. Bye Don.

Frisk: You know him?

Don: He's a Friend.


	4. Chapter 4

_Frisk and Don both come upon a booth._

Don: This is my station that I use as a Restaurant as well. Want to buy something?

Frisk: Yes. I'll have a number 5.

Don: Okay.

_He makes a burger, fries, and a milkshake._

Don:No need to pay, it's on the house.

Frisk: Thank you, hon.

_Don blushes. After words they both go to a door and Don holds it open._

Toriel: They should have been here by now maybe I should call them.

_Toriel dialed a number and hears the phone from Frisks pocket. She walks over to them._

Toriel: Good, you two are okay.

Frisk: What is that smell?

Toriel: Surprise, I made you a Butterscotch Cinnamon pie.

Frisk: Thank you.

Toriel: I also have a room for you.

Frisk: Okay. I feel very tired.

_Toriel takes her to a bedroom and runs off. Frisk goes to bed immediately. When she wakes up a pie is on the desk beside her. She takes a bite and puts it in her inventory. She goes to Toriel to ask her how to exit the Ruins. Afterwards she follows Toriel to the exit with Don close behind._

Toriel: You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.

_The fight begins and Frisk clings to Don's hand as their souls appear. After a while of sparing, Toriel stops fighting._

Toriel: Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single , I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down there. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations. My loneliness. My fear. For you, my child... I will put them aside.

_The fight ends. Don and Frisk give Toriel a hug and cries._

Toriel: Be safe my children.

_They both go through a door and see Flowey _

Flowey: I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world and let ME inherit the power to control it?I am the prince of this world's 't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't is SO much more interesting.

_Frisk and Don go through a door together._


	5. Chapter 5

_Don and Frisk are in a snowy forest. Frisk is cold so Don reaches into his inventory and pulls out a blanket._

Frisk: What else is inside that?

Don: Spare clothing, a burnt frying pan, an empty gun, and some kitchen supplies.

Frisk: Look!

_They both see a stick._

Don: Want to try to pick it up?

Frisk: No, it's probably too heavy.

_As they move they hear a stick breaking. They turn around and see the stick in half._

Frisk: Let's run!

Don: Okay.

_They both run until they come upon a bridge._

?: **HUMAN! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW PAL? TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND.**

_Frisk looks scared and holds Don's hand to be safe. She shakes the hand and hears the sound of a whoopie cushion. _

?: Heh tho old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. Works every time. Hi Don.

Don: Hi Sans.

Frisk: You know him?

Don: I know everyone in the underground.

Sans: So you're a human, right?

Frisk: Yes.

Sans: Heh, that's funny. I'm supposed to be on the watch for humans.

_Frisk clenches Don's hand._

Sans: But, I don't feel like capturing anybody.

_Frisk loosens her grip on Don's hand._

Sans: But my brother, Papyrus, he's a human hunting fanatic. In fact, I think that's him right now.

_Frisk hugs Don out of fear. _

Sans: Go through the bridge. My brother made them too wide to stop anyone.

Frisk: Okay.

_They all walk through and see a booth._

Frisk: Your's?

Don: I wish.

Sans: Quick! Behind that inconspicuous lamp!

_Frisk runs behind the lamp._

?: SANS! DON! THERE YOU ARE YOU LAZYBONES! I'LL BET YOU HAVEN"T RECALIBRATED ANY OF YOUR PUZZLES!

Sans: Hey bro we've done a ton of work today. A SKELE-TON.

_Frisk chuckles._

?: NYEEEEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOD!

Don: Calm down Papy.

Papy: OKAY, DON.

Don: Good. Just please be CHILL TO THE BONE, okay?

Papy: I'LL BE CHILL TO THE…

_Papyrus realizes it was a pun. Frisk chuckles again._

Papy: NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? JUST BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR HUMANS! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST CAPTURE ONE TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD!

Sans: Bro, don't work yourself DOWN TO THE BONE.

Papy: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

_Papyrus leaves. Frisk comes out._

Don: Ready to go my love?

Frisk: Yes.

Sans: See you around kid.

Frisk: Bye Sans.


	6. Chapter 6

_Frisk and Don move on and see Papyrus and Sans talking. Papy sees them_

Papy: OH MY GOD SANS IS THAT A HUMAN?!

Sans: Actually, I think that's a rock.

_Sans points at a rock behind them._

Papy: OH.

Sans: But what's that in front of the rock.

Papy: THAT'S DON!

_Don waves at them._

Sans: What's beside him.

_Papyrus looks and sees Frisk._

Papy: OH MY GOD! ( THAT'S A HUMAN,RIGHT?)

Sans: ( YEAH.)

Papy: OH MY GOD, A HUMAN!

Frisk: Yeah, I'm a human

Papy: HUMAN, GO NO FURTHER! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!

Frisk: Okay.

Papy: NOW YOU MUST DO MY PUZZLES!

Frisk: Okay.

Papy: NYEHEHEHE!

_Papyrus runs away andSans does the same. After a while they meet a dog in a suit. The battle begins and their souls appear._

Voice: Lesser Dog appears.

_Frisk and Don press PET and the dog's head stretches. They both spare it._

Frisk: Let's get moving.

Don: Okay.

_They move on and run into another dog with two daggers. The fight begins and their soul's appear._

Voice: Doggo blocks the way.

Don: Don't move a muscle.

_Doggo attacks with blue attacks. Frisk and Don don't move at all. Doggo doesn't see them and they pet him._

Doggo: WHAT? I'VE BEEN PET? PET! POT! PAT!

_They spare him._

Doggo: S-S-S-Something pet me. Something that isn't m-m-m-moving. I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!

_They move on and run into two dogs. The fight begins and their soul's appear._

Voice: Dogi assaults you!

Don: Let's roll around in that mud to disguise our scents.

_They roll around in the mud and get the dogs to smell them._

Dogamy: What!? Smells like a.(Are you actually a little puppy!?)

_They both pet Dogamy._

Dogamy: Wow! Pet by another pup! (Well. Don't leave me out!)

Dogaressa: What about me?

_They both pet Dogaressa._

Dogaressa: (A dog that pets dogs, Amazing!)

_They spare them._

Both dogs: Dogs can pet other dogs? (A new world has opened up for us.) Thanks, weird puppy!

_Both Don and Frisk run away._


	7. Chapter 7

Frisk: I'm scared about this.

Don: Don't worry Frisk. I'll be with you all the way

_They reach Papyrus and he starts to talk._

Papy: HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE… THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU, LONELY HUMAN, WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR… NO... NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!

_The fight starts and their soul's appear in front of them._

Don: You can flirt with him. He does have standards though.

_Frisk Presses FLIRT._

Frisk: What's cooking, good looking.

Papy: WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING!? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!

_Two choices appear: "I can make spaghetti" and "I have zero redeeming qualities". She presses the first choice._

Papy: OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS! I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU? LET'S DATE L-LATER! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!

_They dodged all the attacks and spare him._

Papy: FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE!

_Papyrus goes away and Frisk talks to Don._

Frisk: Are you okay with this?

Don: Yeah. I'm happy to see my bro happy. Let's go see my booth here.

Frisk: Okay.

_They both go and see Don's booth._

Don: Usually, Papy and Sans come love my food.

Frisk: So I'll have…

Don: We have a new item called "The Meat Your Maker".

Frisk: That is creepy.

Don: It's a burger that has lots of meats.

Frisk: May I have one?

Don: Yes, it's on the house.

Frisk: Thank you.

_Don makes the burger, gives it to Frisk, and walks her to his house._


	8. Chapter 8

_Don and Frisk reach the house and see Papyrus in the front._

Papy: Ready to date?

Frisk: Yes.

_Papyrus and Frisk date as Don sits on the couch. Papyrus comes out with Frisk and tells Don that she was just his friend now. Don and Frisk go to Waterfall. The run into Monster Kid._

M.K.: Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her, too? Awesome. She's the coolest, right!? I want to be just like her when I grow up. Hey, don't tell my parents I'm here. Ha ha.

Frisk: Who's "Her"?

Don and M.K.: UNDYNE.

Frisk: Okay.

_They move along into some tall grass and they see Papyrus and Someone in a suit, after a while Papyrus points towards them. The Person in the suit jumps down and points a spear at them. They close their eyes and wait. Nothing happens and the person walks away._

M.K.: Yo. Did you see the way she was staring at you? That was AWESOME! I'm SOOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her attention? Ha ha. C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!

Frisk: Was that Undyne?

Don: Yes.

Frisk: Well I'm scared of her.

Don: Don't worry, I'll be with you the entire time.

Frisk: Okay.

Don: My booth is just up ahead.

Frisk: Let's go.

_They walk all the way to the booth and Don cooks "The Meat Your Maker" for Frisk. Undyne walks towards the booth looking down at the ground. Don pulls Frisk over the counter and stands there to greet Undyne when she walks up._

Don: Hello Undyne. How are you today.

Undyne: Bad, a human I was chasing got away.

Don: That's too bad. You want the usuel?

Undyne: Yes.

_Don makes some Fish 'n Chips for her._

Don: Here you go. That will be 50G.

_Undyne gives him 50 coins and sits at the counter._

Don: BONE-appetit.

_Undyne looks at him with rage._

Don: I'll just wait for you to go.

_Undyne finishes and leaves._

Don: She's gone.

_Frisk gets up from behind the counter. They both go to find the way to the king._


	9. Chapter 9

_Don and Frisk walk on a bridge after a lot of puzzles and Monster Kid encounters. Then Undyne appears and makes them fall off the bridge. They wake up in a dump. _

Frisk: Where are we?

Don: The dump of the underground.

_They walk forward and see a Dummy. The Fight starts as their soul a while Napstablook appears._

Napstablook: Sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I? As soon as I came over, your friend immediately left. Oh no. You guys looked like you were having fun. Oh no. I just wanted to say hi. Oh no.

_The fight ends._

Napstablook: You can come with me to my house and lay on the floor.

Don: All right.

Frisk: Shure.

_They all go to Napstablook's house and lay flat on the floor. The area around them turns into space. After doing "Thundersnail" Don and Frisk go through a path and meet the Temmies. After that they get on a bridge. Monster Kid is on there._

M.K.: Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but... I wanna ask you something. ... Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before... Umm... Yo... You're human, right? Haha. Man! I knew it! ... well, I know it now, I mean... Undyne told me, um, "stay away from that human." So, like, ummm... I guess that makes us enemies or something. But I kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you? Please?

Frisk: No.

M.K.:Yo, what? so I have to do it? Here goes nothing. Yo, I... I hate your guts. Man, I... I'm such a turd. I'm... I'm gonna go home now.

_Monster Kid starts to leave and trips, about to fall off the ledge_

M.K.: Yo, w-w-wait! Help! I tripped!

_Undyne shows up. Frisk runs towards Monster Kid without hast and pulls him up with the help of Don. Undyne moves towards them._

M.K.: Y... y... yo... dude. If... if y-you wanna hurt my friend... you're gonna have to get through me, first.

_Undyne leaves._

M.K.: She's gone. Yo, you really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. We'll just have to be friends instead. Man, I should REALLY go home. I bet my parents are worried sick about me! Later, dude!

_Monster Kid walks away. Don and Frisk walk until they come upon a cave._

Undyne: Seven. Seven human souls, and King ASGORE will become a god. Six and a half. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far... I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago…

_Undyne starts to tell the story, but she stops._

Undyne: ... No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Undyne takes off her helmet and stares at Frisk and Don. Frisk hugs Don. Undyne points at Frisk._

Undyne: YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool. With their giant robots and flowery swordswomen. BUT YOU? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! AND YOU!

_She points at Don._

Don: Who, me?

Undyne: YOU HAVE BEEN HELPING HER BEHIND MY BACK! FOR THAT YOU WILL DIE!

Don: gulp

_Undyne points back at Frisk_

Undyne: And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-shtick! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!

_Undyne jumps down and the fight begins as Don and Frisk's souls appear._


	10. Chapter 10

_Frisk and Don are terrified _

Undyne: En guard!

_Undyne slashes at them and both of their soul's turn green._

Undyne: As long as you're GREEN you CAN'T ESCAPE! Unless you learn to face danger head-on. You won't last a SECOND against ME!

_Undyne throws a spear at Frisk and Don pulls out a Flail. Undyne throws spears at them and they block them. Undyne frees them and they flee._

Undyne: GET BACK HERE YOU PUNKS!

_They run to the entrance of Hotlands and get a phone call. It's Papyrus. Undyne stops chaseing them._

Papy: HELLO, HUMAN! I WAS THINKING THAT YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD HANGOUT SOMETIME! IS THAT OKAY?

Frisk: Yes.

Papy: OKAY! GOOD BYE!

_Papyrus hangs up and Undyne continues to chase them. They go to Hotlands and see Sans asleep in his booth. Undyne looks angry. Don and Frisk run across a bridge. Undyne follows and some what faints._

Undyne: muffles

Frisk: What did she say?

Don: I think she said "Oil Can".

Frisk: Are you sure?

Don: No.

Undyne: Need water.

Frisk: Okay.

_Frisk gets some water and pours it on Undyne. Undyne starts to get up. Frisk and Don both run towards Papyrus's house. After a while they go to Undyne's with Papyrus. Papyrus knocks and Undyne opens the door._

Undyne: Hi, Papyrus! You ready for our one on one training?

Papy: YES. BUT FIRST, LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO A NEW FRIEND OF MINE!

_Papyrus moves to reveal Frisk and Don. Undyne doesn't know it is them yet._

Undyne: Hi, I don't think we've…

_Undyne realises it's them._

Undyne: Why don't. You guys. Come in.

_They go inside._

Papy: Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom.

_Papyrus runs at the window and jumps out of it._

Undyne: So why are you here?

Frisk: To hang out with you.

Undyne: Okay. So just sit down and I'll get you a drink.

_Frisk and Don both sit down and Undyne gets four drinks. Frisk starts to get up._

Undyne: NO!

_Undyne throws a spear at the table._

Undyne: Uh… I mean, you can use that to point at the drink you want and I'll fix it for you.

_Frisk point's the spear at the tea._

Undyne: Okay.

_Undyne fixes some tea and told them along story._

Undyne: Papyrus. Cooking. PAPYRUS'S COOKING LESSON! He was supposed to have his lesson right now! Since he's not here to have it you'll have to take his place.

Don: Good luck, sweety.

_Don runs out the door to Hotlands and Frisk goes there after the cooking lesson._

Don: Did the house catch on fire?

Frisk: Yes.

Don: That's what happened when I did it.

_They hug each other and go to the lab._


	11. Chapter 11

_Don and Frisk walk in and met Alphys._

Alphys: Hi, I'm Alphys. Your the human, right?

Frisk: Yes.

Alphys: Cool.

Mettaton: ALPHYS! ARE YOU TALKING TO THE HUMAN

Alphys: Y… yes.

_Mettaton comes out._

Mettaton: OHHH YES! WELCOME TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW BEAUTIES! OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT! NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS? NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE! THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE. ANSWER CORRECTLY... OR YOU DIE!

_Frisk answers the questions move along and come across a Spider web._

?:Ahuhuhuhu. Did you hear what they just said? They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through. I heard that they hate spiders. I heard that they love to stomp on them. I heard that they like to tear their legs off.I heard that they're awfully stingy with their money. think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you deary? Ahuhuhu. I disagree with that notion. I think your taste is exactly what this next batch needs!

_The fight begins as their souls appear._

Voice: Muffet traps you!

_After awhile, they spare her. _

Muffet: Ahuhuhuhu. That was fun! See you again, dearie!

_They move on and see Mettaton standing their._

Mettaton: OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARLING. IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN. IT'S TIME TO FINALLY STOP THE "MALFUNCTIONING" ROBOT. ... NOT! MALFUNCTION? REPROGRAMMING? GET REAL. THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW. AN ACT. ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME. AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY. SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. SHE DISABLED ELEVATORS. SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU. ALL SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST. ALL SO YOU WOULD THINK SHE'S THE GREAT PERSON... THAT SHE'S NOT. AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR HER FINEST HOUR. AT THIS VERY MOMENT, ALPHYS IS WAITING OUTSIDE THE ROOM. DURING OUR "BATTLE," SHE WILL INTERRUPT. SHE WILL PRETEND TO "DEACTIVATE" ME, "SAVING" YOU ONE FINAL TIME. FINALLY. SHE'LL BE THE HEROINE OF YOUR ADVENTURE. YOU'LL REGARD HER SO HIGHLY SHE'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU NOT TO LEAVE. ... OR NOT. YOU SEE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE. I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS. FAR FROM IT, ACTUALLY. MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN. AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY? AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW? WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST?

_The doors locks._

Alphys: H-hey! Wh-wh-what's going on!? Th-th-the door just locked itself!

Mettaton: SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELLED! BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD! REAL DRAMA! REAL ACTION! REAL BLOODSHED! ON OUR NEW SHOW..."ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!"

_The fight begins as their souls appear. (Play Metal Crusher.) _

Don: Mettaton, there's a mirror behind you!

Mettaton: OH? A MIRROR? RIGHT, I HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT FOR OUR GRAND FINALE! HMM? I DON'T SEE IT? WHERE IS IT?

_Frisk flips the switch on Mettaton's back._

Mettaton: DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH?

_Everything starts to flash around. Mettaton turns into Mettaton EX. They spare him after he is sad because of his calls. They go to the throne room._


	12. Chapter 12

_They go to the barrier and see Asgore._

Asgore: Farwell Human.

_A fireball hits Asgore._

Toriel: Don't fear my child. I've came to protect you.

Don: I could have helped them.

Asgore: Tori. Are you here to take me back?

Toriel: No Asgore.

Asgore: Aw.

Undyne: Ngahhhhhh! ASGORE! Human! Nobody fight each other! Everyone's gonna make friends, or else I'll…I'll!

Toriel: Hello, I'm Toriel.

Undyne: I'm Undyne. Asgore, is that your ex?

_Asgore nods._

Undyne: That's rough dude.

_Papyrus and Alphys show up after Undyne. Then Sans._

Alphys: Papyrus, how did you gather everyone here?

Papy: LET'S JUST SAY…A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME.

Alphys: A tiny…flower?

_Everyone,but Frisk and Don, get entangled by vines._

Flowey: You IDIOTS. While you guys were having your little pow-wow, I took the human SOULS! And now, not only are THOSE under my power, but all of your FRIENDS' SOULS are gonna be mine too! Hee hee hee. And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you MADE THEM love you. All the time you spent listening to them. Encouraging them. Caring about them. Without that, they wouldn't have come here. And now, with their souls and the humans' together I will achieve my REAL FORM. Hee hee. Huh? WHY am I still doing this? Don't you get it? This is all just a GAME. If you leave the underground satisfied, you'll "win" the game. If you "win," you won't want to "play" with me anymore. And what would I do then? But this game between us will NEVER end. I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach. And then tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, and over, and over. Hee hee hee. Listen. If you DO defeat me, I'll give you your "happy ending." I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied. But that WON'T happen. You...! I'll keep you here no matter what!

_Flowey surrounds Frisk with his Friendliness Pellets._

Flowey: Even if it means killing you 1,000,000 times!

_Flowey repeatedly hits Frisk with the pellets. Suddenly, fireballs whack them away._

Flowey: What?

Toriel: Do not be afraid my child. No matter what happens. We will always be there to protect you!

_Flowey attacks again. Bones and spears block them._

Papy: THAT'S RIGHT, HUMAN! YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO... BELIEVE IN YOU!

Undyne: Hey! Human! If you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!

Sans: Huh? You haven't beaten this guy yet? Come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you.

_Flowey attacks again. Fireballs and lightning bolts block them._

Alphys: Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him. B-but,Somehow. I know you can do it!

Asgore: Human, for the future of humans and monsters! You have to stay determined!

_Flowey attacks again. A bolder, a line of flames, a tornado, and a line of water block this time._

Don: You can do it sweety, you are the hope for our future. You are our hope for the… GHHHHHHHHHHK.

_A vine pierces right through Don's chest. Frisk runs to his side._

Frisk: DON! NO!

Flowey: There. Finally.

Don: Don't worry hon. ACKK. I'm okay. I'll be with you all the way through your journey. GAKKKK.

Frisk: NO YOU WON'T! YOU'RE DYING RIGHT NOW!

Don: I'll be with you here.

_Don points at her heart._

Don: And here.

_He points at her head._

Don: You will be okay.

_Frisk hugs him crying. Don hugs her, then let's go. Frisk let's go of him and he turns to dust. His soul stays and Flowey grabs it. Then he swallows it._

Flowey: I have all the souls now.

_The rest of Frisks friends come in, cheering her on._

Flowey: Arrrgh…NO! Unbelievable! This can't be happening! You…You…!

_The whole room freezes._

Flowey: I can't believe you're all so STUPID. ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!

_Flowey absorbs the souls. A gout stands in his place._

?: Finally. I was so tired of being a flower. Howdy! Chara, are you there? It's me, your best friend.

_He turns into a god._

?: ASRIEL DREEMURR.


	13. Chapter 13

_The fight begins. Frisk's soul appears in front of her.(Play Hopes and Dreams) A bunch of stars come down and Frisk all most got hit. _

Frisk: Bring my friends back!

Asriel: No. You know... I don't care about destroying this world anymore.

_Asriel summons lots of lightning bolts that strike the ground. Frisk gets hit by one and goes down to 12 HP._

Frisk: Please bring them back.

Asriel: Never. After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline. I just want to reset everything.

_Asriel then summons two sabers. Frisk dodges the slices but gets hit by one of the stars that summon after the final slash. Her HP goes down to 4._

Frisk: Please!

Asriel: No. All your progress. Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero!

_Asriel summons a laser and shoots it at Frisk. Frisk though she was going to die when a figure blocks it from her._

Asriel: What?

Frisk: Who are you?

?: He. I know you might say that. After all, you did just see me die.

Frisk and Asriel: Don?!

Don: That's right! I told you I'd be with you the entire time.

Frisk: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU ALIVE AND YOU DON'T HAVE A HOLE IN YOUR CHEST.

Don: I healed when I combined with the other half of my soul. Now I'm here to help.

Asriel: No matter I can take you both.

_Asriel Becomes a giant demon like gout._

Asriel: Fear me!

Frisk: I can't move.

Don: Neither can I. We can probably save our friends.

_Frisk presses the SAVE button. _

Don: I see someone! Come on!

_They enter Asriel's body and see Undyne._

Don: UNDYNE! Am I glad to see you.

Undyne: (Trance like) All humans will die.

_Undyne sends spears at them and they block all the spears. They smile at her._

Voice: You gave the Lost Soul a big smile, like you remember she likes to do. For some reason, she sort of wants to smile back.

Undyne: (Trance like) You two are our real enemies.

_Undyne sends spears at them and they block all the spears. Frisk askes Undyne for a recipe_

Frisk: Can you help me make some spaghetti?

Voice: You asked the Lost Soul to teach you how to cook. She doesn't know why, but she kind of wants to teach you how.

Undyne: (Trance like) Mercy is for the weak.

_Undyne sends spears at them and they block all the spears. They both gives Undyne a fake punch._

Voice: You tapped the Lost Soul lightly. Something about the way you fight is familiar to her. Suddenly, her memories are flooding back!

Undyne: (Normal) Well, some humans are OK, I guess!

_They are back with Asriel. Frisk presses SAVE again._

Don: It's another one.

_They enter Asriel's body and see Alphys. _

Don: Hi Alphys.

Alphys: (Trance like) You hate me, don't you?

_Lots of mini Mettaton's come down and blow hearts at them. They dodge them and ask for help on a quiz question._

Don and Frisk: Can you help us with this question?

Voice: You ask the Lost Soul for help on a quiz question. She barely holds back from giving you the answer.

Alphys: (Trance like) I've got to keep lying.

_Lots of bombs come down and they shoot at them with a laser they got. They encourage her_

Don and Frisk: Your great Alphys!

Voice:You tell the Lost Soul that you'll continue to support her. Something about the way you said that is familiar to her.

Alphys: (Trance like) All I do is hurt people.

_Lots of mini Mettaton's come down and blow hearts at them. They dodge them and Don calls her._

Don: Hi, Alphys. You're doing good today.

Voice: You call the Lost Soul on the phone... She starts to sweat. She doesn't know why, but this all seems very familiar. Suddenly, her memories are flooding back!

Alphys: (Normal) No, that's not true! My friends like me! And I like you, too!

_They are back with Asriel. Frisk presses SAVE again._

Don: It's two others.

_They enter Asriel's body and see Papyrus and Sans._

Don: I'll take Sans.

Frisk: Okay.

_Frisk runs upto Papyrus._

Frisk: Hi Papy.

_Papyrus sends bones at her in which she dodges. She says an insult to him_

Frisk: You punch like a girl.

Papy: I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!

_Papyrus sends regular bones and one blue bone at her in which she dodges. She tells him a joke._

Frisk: You need some MEAT ON THOSE BONES!

Papy: THEN EVERYONE WILL.

_Papyrus sends regular bones at her in which she dodges. She asks for a recipe._

Frisk: Can you help me make some spaghetti?

Papy: …

_Papyrus sends regular bones and one blue bone at her in which she dodges. She asks for a puzzle._

Frisk: Could you help me with a puzzle?

_Papyrus goes back to normal._

Papy: NO! WAIT! YOU'RE MY FRIEND! I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU!

_As she is doing that, Don is with Sans who sends Gasters at him. Don dodges them and tells him a pun._

Don: Hey Sans. Do you have your TROM-BONE with you.

Sans: (Trance like) Just give up. I did.

_Sans sends more gasters at him. Don dodges them and thinks of his judgement._

Don: I'll never kill a monster.

Sans: (Trance like) Why even try?

_Sans sends more gasters at him. Don dodges them and tells Sans his opinion._

Don: Crosswords are tougher than jumbles.

Sans: (Trance like) You'll never see 'em again.

_Sans sends more gasters at him. Don dodges them and tells Sans a joke._

Don: What do you do when you see a skeleton running on the road? Jump out of your skin and join him.

_Sans goes back to normal._

Sans: Nah, i'm rootin for ya, dude.

_They meet again and get Toriel and Asgore back. They sense someone else in there._

Don: Who could be left? We got all of our friends back.

Frisk: I know!

_She whispers the name in his ear. They say it at the same time._

Frisk and Don: ASRIEL!

Asriel: What is happening? NOOOOOOOOO!

_Asriel is back to normal. _

Asriel: I'm going to turn back into a soulless flower now. Goodbye Frisk.

_Frisk wakes up and sees everyone, including Don. They all go to the surface and look at the sunset. Frisk decides to stay with the monsters and become their embasseter. Frisk and Don become soulmates and they live happily ever after. THE END._


End file.
